


Bright Aether

by GrayRainbow173



Series: Braving the Elements [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cliffhangers, F/F, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayRainbow173/pseuds/GrayRainbow173
Summary: Voyager comes home and Kathryn and Seven have to adapt to their new life on Earth.Part 11 in my series 'Braving the Elements'. This story will have many spoilers to the other longer stories so I suggest you read those first.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Braving the Elements [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894309
Comments: 67
Kudos: 55





	1. Shining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the 11th part and the last big story in my series 'Braving the Elements'. This story starts where Endgame left off, continuing the series as Voyagers gets home. 
> 
> Before you read on, I would like to say that I did my best to make this story fit into the Star Trek Universe but that I am not all-knowing. I have only watched the movies and the series, I haven't read any of the books. So I will stick with the main cannon and give my own little spin on it. That means that I will make mistakes about Federation technology and life on Earth during that time. Please bear with me and if you spot any mistakes, please let me know!  
> Now in Endgame Lieutenant Barclay points out that the Borg hub opened up 'less than a lightyear from Earth'. This rather vague position gives me some room to give my own interpretation on how long it would actually take Voyager to reach Earth as we see happening in the very last scene. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

“Set a course, for home.” Seven stared down at Kathryn as the Captain said those words as calmly as if they were still in the Delta Quadrant. Her own heart was still racing from their narrow escape from the Borg hub.

Seven knew she had to be patient before she could celebrate this victory with her partner. Right now, Kathryn still needed to be the Captain and she needed time to comprehend that they had actually done it… They were back in the Alpha Quadrant. Less than a light-year away from Earth and surrounded by Starfleet vessels who were sending them messages to welcome them home. 

Her stomach twisted as she suddenly realized what this meant. They were actually going back to Earth... Everything was going to change. Her euphoria quickly made way for a strange mixture of sadness and fear but then her eyes landed on Kathryn again as the Captain slowly stood up from her chair and walked over to Chakotay at the Helm.

“How long before we reach Earth?” She asked her First Officer, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“That depends on what speed you want me to take but if we continue at our current speed, we will get home in three hours.” Chakotay informed her.

“Three hours…” Kathryn said soo softly that Seven could just make out the words from her position behind her console. She noticed how there was a little trepidation in Kathryn’s voice as well.

“Keep this speed and hold off communication with the other ships unless absolutely necessary.” The Captain ordered her Bridge Crew firmly. “I know we are all excited to be back and they are eager to welcome us home… but let’s do this right.”

As if on cue, Harry Kim broke the following silence. “Uh Captain… Starfleet Command is contacting us again.”

“On screen.” Kathryn replied simply and turned back to look at the viewing screen. “Admiral Paris?”

“I’m sorry to get back to you so soon, Captain. I am sure you are still trying to comprehend what just happened… as are we.” The Admiral said and Seven could hear the longing in his voice. He wanted to know how they had come back through a Borg hub, inside a Borg sphere no less… How long before that story spread all over Earth? 

“We will tell you all about it once we arrive.” Kathryn told the Admiral again. “At our present course and speed it will take us about three hours to reach Earth.”

“Good…” The Admiral said as he gestured to some people behind him. “That will give us some time to prepare… for the ceremony.”

Seven’s stomach gave another nervous twist at that last word. Maybe she could stay on board for as long as possible so she could avoid some of the attention? 

“Don’t make a fuss on our account, Admiral.” Kathryn responded, raising her hand. “We just want to get home.”

“Of course! And we are contacting your families right now.” The Admiral said with a smile. “Don’t worry, Captain. Your reunion with your loved ones is our first priority but you have to understand what kind of impact Voyager’s return will have on all the peoples of Earth… the peoples of the Alpha Quadrant I should say.”

“We understand.” Kathryn said patiently as she looked around at her crew once more. “Thank you for bringing our families together. We will see you in a short while. Voyager out.”

The viewing screen turned dark again and an excited murmuring followed the ending of the message from Earth. 

Kathryn took a deep breath and then turned her attention back to her First Officer. “I’ll tell the crew to prepare themselves for our homecoming… After seven years… We can’t underestimate the impact it will have on us either.” 

Chakotay merely nodded at her and then Kathryn closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair. This actually caused Seven’s hands to twitch on her console, eager to touch and comfort her partner in this moment. 

“Before we leave Voyager…” Kathryn continued but then fell silent as she looked around the Bridge. Most of the crew quickly looked back to their work stations out of habit but Seven looked Kathryn straight in the eyes and gave her a small nod. Telling her that she understood.

Kathryn smiled at her and then picked up where she left off. “Before we leave Voyager, I would like to talk to the whole crew. When we arrive at Earth, enter orbit but then tell everyone to gather in the Mess Hall. One last time.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Chakotay said, his voice a little hoarse. “It gives us time to finish this chapter before all the ceremonies and reunions on Earth… They will probably expect you to give a speech.”

Seven wondered if he was talking about the people back on Earth or the crew who gathered in the Mess Hall… to say goodbye. She had to swallow a bit and she glanced back at Harry Kim who was still smiling but also had tears running down his cheeks. 

“I will prepare something…” Kathryn reassured her First Officer. “Can you hold the Bridge for now?”

“Of course, it will be my honor.” Chakotay said, smiling up at her.

Kathryn squeezed his shoulder again and then walked back to her chair. Seven followed her with her eyes, finding comfort in the knowledge that one thing wouldn’t change. Kathryn would still be with her and for now she was still the Captain.

Instead of sitting down, Kathryn bent down to touch the controls near her Captain’s chair and activated the ship wide communication channel.

“This is the Captain.” She said and her voice was shaking just a little. “As you all must know by now… we have reached the Alpha Quadrant.”

She fell silent and some of the tension on the Bridge finally broke. As if the Captain’s words finally made their success a reality, the crew hugged each other and patted each other on the back. 

Seven was happy that they stayed away from her as she gripped the railing above her console tightly. All the emotions inside her head were confusing her and she closed her eyes as she told herself to focus on her breathing before she lost control. 

Then suddenly she felt Kathryn’s warm hand cover her own and she looked down.

The Captain was smiling up at her and her gray eyes were shining with tears. She looked beautiful and Seven was overwhelmed by a longing to be alone with her. To hold her. To tell her what an amazing job she had done. The Captain who had gotten Voyager home… 

But for now she had to share the Captain as she continued her message to her crew. “I know we are all very excited and even though we have been looking forward to this moment for seven long years… it is almost hard to belief that it is now actually happening.” 

“But it is. And we have to prepare for what’s to come.” Her tone was serious again and the Bridge crew fell silent as they listened to her every word. “I’m asking all the Department heads to appoint a skeleton crew with which we can make this last lightyear home. Everyone else, go wherever you need to go. Prepare yourself. All of you… prepare yourself as much as possible. Then before we disembark…”

Again Kathryn had to pause and Seven quickly switched their hands so that hers was now covering the Captain’s. She softly stroked the back of her hand with her thumb.

“Before we disembark,” Kathryn continued after having smiled up at Seven through her tears. “I would like us all to gather in the Mess Hall. One last time. Commander Chakotay will tell you when it is time to do so… Thank you.”

Kathryn let out a sigh as she gently pulled back her hand from the railing and looked around at the crew again. 

“Well said, Captain.” Tuvok told her and Seven wondered if the Vulcan was the one to speak up because all the others were too emotional to do so. Whatever the reason, she was happy that he did because she knew Tuvok grounded Kathryn in many ways. 

The Captain smiled at her friend before squaring her shoulders. “Chakotay, you have the Bridge. Seven, with me please.”

Without protest, Seven followed her into the turbolift. She could just make out Chakotay standing up from the Helm and ordering people to their stations and relieving others from duty before the doors of the lift closed. 

Then Kathryn’s arms were around her neck. 

“Computer, pause turbolift.” Seven quickly said, not wanting to be disturbed as she hugged Kathryn back. 

They simply stood there for a while as Seven held Kathryn in her arms, stroking her hands up and down her back. But it was a bit awkward. The turbolift was not the place to do this.

“Where do you want to go?” Seven asked quietly, moving her lips closer to Kathryn’s ear. “Where do you need to be right now?”

“Our quarters… I think.” Kathryn mumbled against her shoulder, without raising her head.

Seven quickly gave the Computer the order to continue the lift's journey and she wondered if Kathryn would be able to make the short walk from the lift to their quarters but she didn’t need to worry.

Right before the doors opened, Kathryn pulled herself back from the hug, tugged down her uniform jacket and looked very much like the Captain again.

They didn’t encounter anyone on Deck 1 as they walked to the doors of their shared living space but when they entered, Seven had to stop in her tracks at the strange sight outside their windows.

A Starfleet ship was flying right beside Voyager. It was something she had never imagined seeing and it made her feel slightly strange. As if they were being watched and would be watched from now on…

“Computer, blind the windows.” Kathryn ordered quickly and then they were truly alone. 

Before Seven could ask Kathryn if she knew the name of the ship or its Captain, Kathryn was kissing her.

It was a desperate kiss and Seven actually stumbled back a few steps, surprised by Kathryn’s enthusiasm. She quickly recovered however and then eagerly joined her partner’s euphoric mood.

“We did it.” Kathryn panted against her lips in between kisses. “We actually did it.”

“ _You_ did it, Kathryn.” Seven whispered as she felt Kathryn’s fingers roam through her hair, pulling the strands free. “You did it, Captain.”

Kathryn made a sound that was somewhere between a chuckle and a hiccup. But then her face turned serious again. “The Admiral…”

Seven knew she wasn’t talking about Admiral Paris. 

It had been such a strange but amusing sight, to watch a Kathryn Janeway from the future. To observe her while she talked and argued with _her_ Kathryn. But it had also been very confusing to see the love in the Admiral’s eyes, paired with a very deep desperation.

Kathryn had told her eventually. She had told her that in the Admiral’s timeline, Seven had died. That that was why the Admiral had come back. To save her. 

Seven had bristled at that information. The idea of Kathryn, any version of Kathryn, breaking so many rules, the Temporal Prime Directive no less, to save her… It had been hard to imagine but then she had looked into the Admiral’s eyes again and she had understood. She also knew she would have done the same thing if the roles had been reversed.

“She saved us.” Seven eventually whispered back, looking deep into her Kathryn’s gray eyes. The same as the Admiral’s but not quite.

“She saved _you_.” Kathryn said before placing a kiss on her lips again. “We saved you… Oh Seven…”

Then Kathryn broke down. 

Kathryn understood that it was mostly stress and relief that was making her react this way and that she should just let the tears flow. Still she also knew that Seven must at least be a bit startled by her reaction. However she was still able to maneuver the both of them back to the couch. Grateful, Kathryn snuggled close to Seven and hid her face against her shoulder as she let all the emotions wash over her.

It had worked… Their crazy plan had actually worked. They had made it back to the Alpha Quadrant. They were hours away from Earth. From home. And Seven was right there with her. Alive, breathing and holding her. 

It was finally over. The seven long years of keeping up the spirits of her crew, of telling them over and over again that she believed that they would get home. Even though she had had her own doubts of course and all the odds had seemed to be against them. But she had had no choice. She had to be strong for her crew. Now they had succeeded and all of it would be over soon.

“I’m here, Kathryn.” Seven’s voice reached her over her own sobs. “It’s alright and we… we are home.”

Home. What did that even mean? To her it had always been Earth, Indiana, her family. But to Seven it had never been that simple. Then they had made these quarters their home. They were finally living together! Spending all of their nights and a lot of their waking hours together in this safe place. Their place. Now that would all change. 

Still sniffling, Kathryn pulled back a little and looked around the room. She saw the picture frames on the cabinet with pictures of both their families and their shared Voyager family. She saw Seven’s Darursai telescope in the corner and her own books lining one of the walls. This had been their home and it was somehow hard to imagine their home to be anywhere else. Even though she had dreamed about bringing Seven back to Earth for so long. 

Turning back to her partner, Kathryn finally noticed the stress in Seven’s eyes. She knew that a big part of their adventure was only now beginning and that she would need to be there for Seven. To help her adjust to their new life. 

But as she looked in those same blue eyes she could also see love and suddenly she knew that it was all going to be okay.

“It _is_ alright and we _are_ home.” Kathryn told Seven softly as she pulled one of Seven’s hands away from her own arm and put it right over her heart. “We are.”

Judging by the smile Seven gave her, she understood. It didn’t matter where they were. Voyager, Earth, all the things and mementos surrounding them. It was just matter, material things and places. What counted most was that they were both alive and together, nothing was going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you think. I know I can't be the only one who has imagined their homecoming after watching the series so I hope this story lives up to your expectations.


	2. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and a special thank you to those who left feedback on the first chapter of this story. I hope you'll enjoy this second one as well.

Kathryn looked around the Mess Hall from her position on top of the improvised dais that her crew had quickly put together. The room was getting crowded. They had removed almost all of the chairs and tables so that as many people as possible could get in but still some of them would have to stand in the corridor. 

Nevertheless, she tried to take mental pictures of all of their faces. Some of them were crying, most were smiling and almost all of them were hugging each other and looking out the window at the glorious view of the planet they were orbiting.

Earth. They were finally there. Their journey was over. 

A pang of nostalgia went through the Captain as she remembered their other meetings in this very room. The parties they had had here and the more serious meetings. It had become so much more than simply a Mess Hall and that was mostly thanks to Neelix.

Kathryn missed her Morale Officer. She couldn’t help but think that Neelix’s presence would have made this goodbye easier somehow. He would have known what to say and would have made the appropriate snacks for this moment. Now they didn’t have any food but maybe that was for the best. She probably wouldn’t be able to swallow a bite. 

When they had entered the Mess Hall, Seven had also been reminded of their Chef and she had frozen in horror. 

“Seven?” Kathryn had asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder trying to make her partner turn towards her so she could look into her eyes.

“Neelix…” Seven had whispered without taking her eyes off the cooking station. “We left him behind… He doesn’t even know. We were still playing a game of kadis-kot together before the Admiral arrived… I never called him back to tell him we were leaving.”

“He does know.” Icheb’s voice had made Kathryn turn around. “Naomi send him a message before we entered the Borg Hub. He wished us all the best.”

Seven had let out a loud sigh of relief before wrapping her arms around Icheb. 

Kathryn had actually taken a step back to look at them. Both raised by the Borg and now they were going to start a life in the Alpha Quadrant. A fierce protectiveness had flared up inside of her. She would make sure that they wouldn’t want for anything. She was going to make sure that they were treated well. It would all be alright.

Then she had been torn from those thoughts by Chakotay who had asked her to take her place on the make-shift dais and she had quickly asked Seven to stay close. If she was going to get through this goodbye, she needed her as close as possible. 

So now Icheb and Seven were standing next to the platform, looking at the crew like she was, waiting for what was to come. 

A nod from Tuvok told her that everyone was gathered and that the crew who were still at their posts could hear her through the communication system. She took a deep breath, exchanged another glance with Seven and then addressed her crew.

“Thank you all for coming here or for manning your posts as we make this last leg of our journey. I don’t know about you but to me it almost feels unreal that we are finally here. That we made it back after seven years. But we _did_ and I have to tell you that you _all_ played a vital role in this. We did this together, as a crew and as a family.”

She paused for a minute as the others cheered and applauded. Some even called out thanks to her but she quickly waved those away. 

“I could never have made it through the past seven years if I hadn’t had the best crew Starfleet had to offer with me. It was though and we had to overcome some of our differences but that only made us stronger.”

She smiled at the various Maquis members who looked a little more nervous about being back in the Alpha Quadrant than the others. Then her eyes landed on Seven and Icheb. 

“Through pain, suffering and loss… we have found a family, we have found joy and I would like to think that even though we are now back home, now that we have achieved our goal, our family will last. We have been through too much together for it to end. Some of your family and friends back home will have difficulty trying to understand what you have been through. Just know that we, your other family, will _always_ understand.”

More hugs followed and the elation from before had been replaced with a strange sadness. Kathryn’s inner Captain’s voice told her to quickly backpedal. This was supposed to be a celebration after all, not a sad event.

“In a few moments, we will begin our decent into the planet’s atmosphere. Mr. Paris has agreed to tear himself away from his newborn daughter to fly us over the Golden Gate Bridge and Starfleet Headquarters.”

The mood changed to happy again as people stood on their tiptoes to look at the newest addition of their crew. Those closest to them patted Tom on the back and leaned down to look at little Miral in B’Elanna’s arms. 

Kathryn smiled at the new parents. They were the embodiment of how far her crew had come. At the beginning of their journey if someone had told her that her Lieutenants Paris and Torres would get together and start a family, she would never have believed them. 

But then again, many things had happened that she never thought possible. Her eyes found Seven again and she reached out her hand so that Seven could take it. Her slight squeeze was enough to ground her again so she could continue. 

“After that flyover, we will leave Voyager.” A deep silence followed those words. “We will beam down to the Academy grounds where Starfleet is hosting a welcome home party for us. They have invited all of your closest family members and they have told me that they were able to get everyone there in the time it took us to reach Earth. Commander Chakotay will beam down first with the one person who has been most anxious to get home: Ensign Harry Kim.”

Harry looked at her in surprise and then he had to duck his head down because so many people were reaching up to tousle his hair. More laughter followed and Kathryn was relieved that the weird silence had been broken.

“I will leave the ship last.” Kathryn continued with a smile. “With my closest family, Seven and Icheb.”

This time it was Icheb who looked surprised but he had his arm around Seven’s waist and she had her arm around his shoulder so they looked very much like a family to Kathryn. Her family. 

“We will get a chance to reunite with our family in private before we attend a ceremony with all the publicity you can imagine.” Her crew laughed at the lack of enthusiasm in her voice at that last part. 

But then the Captain turned serious. “I am going to have to ask you not to tell anyone, not even your family and friends, about our escape just yet. I know it is an amazing story, something that you want to tell at parties. But for now the knowledge about the Borg hub has to be contained. At least until I have told Starfleet about it and they have given us the green light to share it with others.”

Everyone looked up at her with serious faces. She briefly wondered if she should have used the word ‘order’ instead of ‘ask’ but she knew that her crew understood. She also knew not one of them would talk, not even Harry’s mother would get the truth about their return from her son before he was ordered that it was okay to share. 

“Starfleet will want to debrief us. They will want to know how we fared in these past seven years. They will want to check our health, both physical and mental. The Doctor will help them with that and he will be at your disposal as usual.”

The Doctor nodded at her before smiling at the rest of the crew and in that moment Kathryn was so thankful for his mobile emitter. The idea of leaving the Doctor behind on Voyager had been impossible to imagine and thankfully they did not need to do so now.

“I know you are all eager to return home. To your families but also perhaps to the homes you lived in before we left on our mission.” Kathryn told her crew softly. “But until we are debriefed, Starfleet has asked us all to stay in one place. They have selected a building on the Academy grounds that will be at our disposal. You will all have your own place that you can share with your closest family or with a fellow crewmember. Consider this and talk it over with the people on the ground. After living in such close quarters with so many people for so long, it might be best not to isolate yourself right away.”

She could see some relief on some faces. She knew that a few didn’t want to be alone just yet. That they weren’t ready to return to their normal lives, the lives they had had before Voyager. 

“So we can’t stay on the ship until we are debriefed?” Lieutenant Ayala asked her and she understood the longing in his eyes all too well.

“I’m sorry but no.” She answered his question. “Starfleet wants us on the ground so they can look after us and they want to look after Voyager as well. I’m sure that they are very interested in the new upgrades and armor that we have recently added.”

She could see some frowns now and she knew that especially the engineers would have a hard time to let Voyager go. 

“I don’t like it any more than you do.” She told them while raising her hands. “But we won’t be banished from Voyager all together. We will still be able to come back here to pick up our belongings and to help out the people who will check the ship. Voyager will still be under my command.” 

“Good.” B’Elanna said and perhaps it was her recent motherhood but the protectiveness in her eyes looked even more formidable than before. 

“I know it is going to be hard to let go when the time comes.” Kathryn continued. “But we will have to get used to being back in the Alpha Quadrant again.”

They had to get back to their lives. Kathryn knew that but she had also told Starfleet that most of them couldn’t. Some had lost family members while they were away and of course most of their families had thought they themselves had died on their mission. Some of their homes had been redistributed and she knew from firsthand experience how some of their partners had moved on. Things had changed while they were away.

“The world we return to is not the same one we left behind. More importantly _we_ are not the same people as the people who left. But I like to think that this journey has made us all stronger. When I look out at all of you… I remember how you came on board. Either because I selected you personally for our mission or because you joined our crew at a later time. All of you have grown into strong and capable people. No matter what the future will bring you, I know you will do great things.”

That had been hard to say because her emotions threatened to overtake her. How could she say goodbye to this crew? How could she leave Voyager? How could she herself move on?

“So let’s not say goodbye.” She quickly appeased herself and some of the more tearful faces in her audience. “Instead let’s join hands and wish each other luck with this next phase of _our_ journey. We will always be a family. You will always be _my_ crew.” 

Her voice broke completely then and Seven quickly reached up to take her hand again. Kathryn stared down at their joined fingers for a while, trying very hard not allow her tears to flow. She couldn’t look Seven in the eyes because she knew she would break then. Instead she focused on her breathing until it was steady enough to continue.

The Captain raised her head again, smiling at her crew. “To the journey.”

And they answered. “To the journey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you think.  
> This chapter was quite hard to write because it is so emotional and hard to imagine. The Captain saying goodbye to her crew... But she isn't as you will see in the upcoming chapters. :)


	3. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your patience and I hope you'll like this chapter.

“Are you ready?” Kathryn’s voice reached Seven’s ears as if she was standing behind the thick glass Seven was currently staring through. 

Her brain wanted her to study the stars. To look at them and compare their formations to the ones she had seen in the Delta Quadrant but she couldn’t take her eyes off the planet they were orbiting. 

Earth. Kathryn’s home, which was supposed to be her home as well. But it did not feel like home at all. She had never been there before and right now the planet looked almost hostile to her. It felt like an ending somehow. The planet had morphed into something terrifying in her mind, something that was going to chance everything she had known for the past few years. 

Her heart told her to look around the room. At the quarters she had shared with Kathryn, at their belongings, their furniture. But she couldn’t do that either because she knew it would hurt too much.

After all her work to reclaim her individuality, to become a part of the crew, she had finally found peace. Here with Kathryn. They had just begun to build a new life _together_ and now it felt like they had to start all over again.

“No.” Seven finally whispered back and she almost choked on that one simple word. 

“I know you’re scared.” Kathryn said while she wrapped her arms around Seven’s waist. “I am too.”

“You are?” Seven said surprised and a little more terrified than she had been a few seconds before. She quickly turned around, breaking Kathryn’s hug. “Why?”

“Well... things _are_ going to change and that is always a bit scary…” Kathryn tried to explain but Seven’s mind was spinning out of control.

“But you _wanted_ to reach Earth, it was all you ever talked about… and you always said that change can be a good thing–” She sputtered.

“I did and it can be.” Kathryn interrupted her as she placed both her hands on Seven’s shoulders. “That doesn’t mean that good things can’t be scary sometimes too and being scared is not necessarily a bad thing either.”

“I find it a very useless emotion.” Seven muttered but that only made Kathryn smile. 

She opened her mouth to speak and Seven wondered if she was going to give her one last lecture about human emotions while they were still onboard Voyager but then she closed it again with a smile. 

“I love you.” Kathryn simply said as she moved one of her hands to Seven’s cheek. “ _That_ is not going to chance.”

Seven placed her own hand over the Captain’s, pressing it even closer to her skin as she searched her gray eyes with her own. Not because she thought Kathryn was lying, she could tell that she wasn’t, but because she wanted to make sure that she remembered this. The way Kathryn looked at her right now. That look would ground her, even on Earth.

“Thank you.” Seven said as she turned her head a little to place a kiss on Kathryn’s palm before leaning in to kiss her on her lips. 

When they broke apart Seven finally followed Kathryn’s gaze around the room. They had packed some of their things away to take with them to the apartment that Starfleet was giving them but some of their stuff was still here as was all of the furniture. 

“Do you remember when we sat on this very couch when your cortical node malfunctioned?” Kathryn asked as her eyes landed on the couch they had sat on so many times. “You had just told me how you trusted me as a Captain and then when I touched your face…”

“Everything went black.” Seven finished her sentence with a smile. “I remember… sort of.”

Of course remembering things that had happened to her before the surgeries that had changed her cortical node was a bit different from remembering more recent events but Kathryn had told her the story so many times that she felt like she had recovered all of her memories about that moment. 

“That’s when I fully realized how much I was in love with you.” Seven said looking at the couch as well. 

“We have come a long way since then.” Kathryn said looking back at Seven again and touching her face in a very similar way as she had done back then.

“We have.” Seven said before hugging Kathryn close. 

They had overcome so many obstacles and had survived so much together. She would survive Earth too. She had to fight her fear and be a bit stronger now because this was hard on Kathryn as well. Leaving Voyager, her ship.

“We are being silly.” Kathryn mumbled against Seven’s shoulder. “We can always come back… to say goodbye.”

“Yes…” Seven admitted, running her fingers through Kathryn’s hair. “But that won’t be the same.”

They stayed like that for a little longer even though they knew that everyone else was waiting for them. They needed this time, to support each other and to prepare themselves for what was to come.

Finally, Kathryn pulled herself free from Seven’s tight hug with a sigh. “We can do this.”

“We can do this.” Seven repeated and then they walked into the corridor without looking back.

They did not encounter anyone from the provisional crew that Starfleet had sent up to keep Voyager running while her crew left for the surface. Kathryn was happy that they didn’t because she wouldn’t have been able to smile at them politely and to reply to their best wishes. Not right now. Now she needed to say goodbye to her ship.

She knew she would remember everything about these corridors for the rest of her life and she knew that she would also come back. But still she looked at every detail a little bit closer than usual. 

Because who knew what was next for her or her ship? Voyager could be given to someone else eventually… Her stomach actually turned over at the thought and she quickly checked herself. Nothing was decided yet and no matter what happened, she would come back to Voyager. No one would be able to stop her from doing so.

Besides, she had to focus on her family now. The family that was waiting for her on the planet’s surface and the one she was bringing down with her.

When she entered the Transporter Room with Seven, they found Icheb was already waiting for them with his own duffel bag slung across his shoulder. 

“Icheb.” Kathryn greeted him with a smile. “I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

“No, Captain.” He said but he was practically jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. “I realized you needed more time to get ready.”

“You look… excited.” Seven said with a frown and Kathryn almost laughed at her surprised and slightly reproachful tone.

“I am!” Icheb told her, equally surprised at her lack of enthusiasm. “This is what we have been working for, isn’t it? We will finally set foot on Earth! _Earth,_ Seven!”

“Yes, thank you. I am aware of the name of the planet.” Seven grumbled as she put their bags on the padds.

Icheb looked ready to give her another piece of his mind but Kathryn quickly stopped him with a hand on his arm. She gave him a soft shake of the head and he eventually nodded back at her. Hopefully that meant that he understood why Seven wasn’t sharing his excitement. 

Kathryn quickly let go of Icheb again as she noticed how Seven had turned around and was looking at them with narrowed eyes. 

“Are we ready?” Kathryn asked them as she stepped onto the platform.

“I am!” Icheb said as he swiftly followed her and took his position. 

“Yes.” Seven answered her through gritted teeth and Kathryn quickly took her hand in her own. Squeezing it tight.

“Captain Janeway to Starfleet Headquarters.” She hailed the people who were waiting for them. 

“Yes, Captain! Are you ready?” A voice answered her and it was a bit strange not knowing who it was. She would have to get used to the fact that she was no longer surrounded by just her crew, people she knew and trusted.

“We are.” She said after a short pause and she felt Seven’s Borg fingers increase her grip on her own hand. “Three to beam down.”

Then the transporter activated and they were whisked away from Voyager. The last ones of the original crew to leave.

Seven blinked a few times before she could take in their surroundings. They were standing in an open courtyard underneath a clear blue sky and the sun was shining down at them which was a strange but not all too unfamiliar experience. 

The sun was just a star after all and she had experienced sunlight before. But still, a small voice inside her told her that this was different. This was _the_ sun. Its warmth, the one her parents and ancestors had felt on their skin… The sun of humanity’s home.

Before she could think more on that, she was distracted by Admiral Owen Paris walking towards them.

“Captain!” He said as he shook hands with Kathryn. “Welcome back.”

He shook her hand fiercely with both of his own but Kathryn kept her other hand firmly locked into Seven’s grasp and she was grateful that she did. “Thank you, Admiral. It is so good to see you again. For real this time.”

“And you. And you.” Admiral Paris said and Seven was surprised to see some real emotion in the man’s eyes but then she remembered that Kathryn had served with him before she became a captain herself.

“Welcome Seven and Icheb! Welcome to Earth” He said as he turned his attention away from Kathryn, smiling happily at the two of them.

Seven did not move even though her mind screamed at her that she should say something back. Maybe she should shake his hand as well? But somehow she couldn’t. It was as if everything she had learned about humanity and etiquette had been wiped away. 

Thankfully Icheb did not seem to have that problem as he eagerly took a step closer to the Admiral. “It is wonderful to meet you in person, Admiral Paris.”

“You too, son. Look at you! You are practically a man.” Paris said to him as he clapped him on the shoulder.

Kathryn quickly looked at Seven and twitched her own hand. Seven realized that she must have squeezed it too hard but hearing those words from the Admiral… Calling Icheb son, even though she knew that was just an expression, and describing him as a man… It made her anxiety even worse.

Thankfully the Admiral did not seem to notice as he turned his focus back to Kathryn.

“Kathryn, your mother and sister are both here to see you.” He told her with a smile. “They are waiting for you inside, as is the rest of your crew.”

“Thank you.” Kathryn said and her voice shook a little, just enough for Seven to notice.

“We will give you some time to reunite of course and to get used to the idea of being back on Earth but after that…” He hesitated a little. “I hope you understand that everyone will expect you to speak to the peoples of the Federation.” 

“I do.” Kathryn said firmly, the Captain’s voice back in place. “I’m prepared for that.”

“Of course you are.” Paris said as he smiled at his former pupil. “Now then, let’s go inside!”

But Kathryn looked at Seven, not following the Admiral who had put his arm around Icheb’s shoulder, steering him into the direction of the big shiny doors and already talking to him about the Academy.

“I’m fine.” Seven quickly assured her partner as she pulled Kathryn along with her, not wanting to let Icheb out of her sight just yet.

Then she turned to look at Kathryn’s face and she suddenly realized that she hadn’t even asked her how _she_ was doing yet. “How are you? Are _you_ ready?”

“Yes.” Kathryn smiled at her but there was already some moisture in her eyes. “Just stay close to me, okay?”

“Of course.” Seven assured her as she stroked her thumb over the back of Kathryn’s hand.

Then the big doors to the Starfleet building opened up and they were met with a storm of sound. They walked into a big atrium with a very high ceiling and some big plants which made it seem like they were still outside. The room was filled with high round tables and a lot of people. 

Seven was dazed as she looked around at all those familiar but also unfamiliar faces as the voices of the crew and their families echoed from all around her.

She had just spotted Harry Kim, being embraced by his mother, when she heard a familiar voice call out. “Kathryn!”

Seven turned around and saw Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway run towards them. Admiral Paris quickly let go of Icheb and moved to the side with a smile, giving them space. 

“Mom…” Kathryn whispered, her voice breaking and then she let go of Seven’s hand right before her mother wrapped her in a very tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you think.


	4. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your patience and for reading.

“Oh Kathryn.” Her mother sobbed against her shoulder. “My brilliant girl.”

Kathryn couldn’t speak as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly which did nothing to stop her own tears but it did block out the rest of the world as she just breathed in the smell of her mother’s perfume. Up until that moment she hadn’t realized how much she had missed that. 

She briefly felt a hand glide through her hair and she knew it was her sister’s as her mother’s were tightly gripping her back. She wanted to acknowledge Phoebe as well but then her ears picked up the sounds of her greeting Seven and Icheb so Kathryn relaxed back into her mother’s embrace. 

She couldn’t hear what her sister was saying though because her mother was really crying now, gasping for breath. “Shush mom, it’s okay. I’m here now… I’m back.”

So many times she had imagined this moment. Dreaming about seeing her mother and sister again and worrying that she never would… but none of it had prepared her for it actually happening, for the emotions and the intensity of those emotions. 

Finally her mother got hold of herself enough so she could push back and look into her eyes. She grasped her face tightly in both hands, as she had done so many times when Kathryn was a little girl. “Kathryn…”

“Hi, mom.” Kathryn simply whispered back, smiling through her tears. 

“You’ve made it…” Gretchen sighed. “How? When last we spoke you were still so far away…”

And suddenly Kathryn didn’t feel like a little girl anymore. Suddenly she was the Captain of Voyager again. “I’m sorry mom, I can’t tell you that. Not yet anyway.”

“Oh… alright.” Her mother nodded, knowing full well how Starfleet operated. “But you are really here?”

“Yes, mom.” Kathryn said, a little worried at the question as she touched her mother’s face. “I’m here, it’s me.”

But then again she might have asked the same question if the roles were reversed. With space travel you never knew what was going to happen and what imposters you might meet. Or time travelers…

“Okay, that’s enough! My turn!” Phoebe’s voice made Kathryn jump as her sister practically screamed in her ear. 

Gretchen let go of her eldest daughter with a laugh and then Kathryn was swept away by her little sister. Phoebe took hold of both her arms and then swung her around in circles as if they were still little kids. “Kathryn! I can’t believe you are finally back!”

“Phoebe.” Kathryn laughed. “Stop! You are making me dizzy.”

“Oh come on!” Phoebe laughed but she did stop. “You are the Captain of Voyager. I’m sure you have done stranger things to get home than a little spinning. You are practically a superhero!”

Kathryn smiled but then pulled her sister close, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. The hair she had braided so many times when they were younger. “I’m not… I’m… just happy to be home.”

“Me too.” Phoebe said and her voice was a lot softer and quieter now as she hugged her back fiercely. 

Kathryn opened her eyes to see Seven firmly locked in a hug from Gretchen. Seeing them all together like that, all the people she loved so much, caused a fresh wave of tears to stream down Kathryn’s cheeks.

“Don’t cry now, Kathy.” Phoebe said as she pulled back and started wiping away the tears even though her own eyes were wet as well. “You are still a Starfleet officer after all.”

Kathryn chuckled at her sister, the one Janeway who had never joined Starfleet and who had never shown any enthusiasm for it either. This had caused Phoebe to tease her big sister a lot when they were little. Calling her a goody good shoes and a Daddy’s girl… 

If only their father could see them now… If only he was there with them.

But before she could think further on that and let herself sink into those emotions of grief and loss, she heard another voice call out from outside their little family group.

“Annika?”

Seven froze completely in Gretchen’s arms as she heard her old name being used. She recognized the voice immediately because there was only one person in the universe who still used that name. Still it was so unexpected and she wasn’t prepared for the emotions it caused in her. Not now. Not with everything else that was going on.

She untangled herself from Gretchen’s hug slowly, who seemed unbothered by it and immediately moved on to Icheb. Hugging him in the same way as she had Seven while Icheb still looked curiously at the woman who had approached them.

“Aunt Irene.” Seven finally acknowledged her. 

She knew she should move, walk closer to her only living relative but her aunt was already moving her way. Very slowly, almost as if she was in a daze and Seven did not want to spook her. Besides, a part of her still wanted to run in the opposite direction.

Seven’s eyes briefly flickered to Kathryn who was watching her intently. She was still holding her sister in a sideways hug, but she nodded at Seven as if to say to just enjoy the moment and so Seven turned her attention back to her aunt who had finally reached her.

Irene reached out a trembling hand and brought it slowly up to Seven’s face. Seven focused her attention on it and she could see all the veins underneath the frail skin which did not make it look more welcoming.

“Annika.” Her aunt said again and the name caused little shockwaves to crash through Seven’s body which were only intensified when her aunt’s fingers finally made contact. Not with her skin… but with the metal of her ocular implant. 

Seven felt dizzy. As if Earth’s gravity was not grounding her in the same way as Voyager’s artificial gravity had done. Her instincts told her to just flee back to the ship, her true home and to leave all these confusing emotions and _people_ here on the surface. 

But she couldn’t. Earth was supposed to be her home now and these people were supposed to be her family. 

Suddenly her aunt made a strange almost wailing kind of sound and she threw her arms around Seven’s neck. Seven stumbled back a step out of instinct but then she realized that the woman was crying. 

“You’re back… You survived.” Irene gasped in between sobs.

Seven looked at Kathryn again in alarm. What was she supposed to do now? But Kathryn was looking at her aunt and there was sympathy in her eyes which caused Seven to berate herself. She shouldn’t be so focused on her own emotions without also taking into consideration what the others were feeling. Especially her aunt.

She had believed for years that her brother, his wife and their little daughter had been killed. For years she had known nothing of their fate and then she had found out about their assimilation by the Borg. Only to have her full grown niece make contact with her again after many years. Surely that must all have been very confusing and heartbreaking…

A niece who was an ex-Borg no less… Perhaps that was why she had touched her implant first. 

Seven quickly shook her head a little, as much as she could while her aunt was still clinging to her. Then the Doctor’s lessons on human interactions kicked back in and she finally wrapped her arms around her aunt’s frail figure. 

“I’m back.” She echoed her words. “I survived.”

“If only I had known.” Her aunt sobbed as she pulled back to look at her face again, this time her hand actually did make contact with the skin. “If I had known… all those years… that you would come back… that you were still alive.”

“We can’t change the past.” Seven said in a matter-of-fact voice but then immediately realized how ironic that statement was considering how Voyager had found her way home. 

“No, we can’t.” Irene replied with a deep sigh and then the sadness in her eyes gave way to a smile. “We should focus on the future.”

Seven did not know how to respond to that either so she did the only thing she could think of, look at Kathryn again. 

Her aunt followed her gaze this time and then released Seven quite suddenly as she stumbled towards Kathryn. Seven followed her, stretching out her hands to make sure she wouldn’t fall but her aunt was apparently a bit stronger than she first appeared. “Captain Janeway! Thank you… Thank you so much for bringing Annika back.”

“You are most welcome.” Kathryn said with a smile, grasping both of Irene’s hands in her own. “Believe me, it was my pleasure.” 

“Ah, yes. Of course.” Irene laughed as she looked back at Seven with a smile and then her eyes landed on Icheb who stood a little awkwardly on the side with Gretchen and Phoebe. “Oh… Icheb!” 

Seven was amazed at how well Icheb was actually holding up. Why wasn’t he more troubled by all of this? By all these new experiences and people? Then again, like her he knew Gretchen, Phoebe and Irene from their talks through the long distance calls.

“Aunt Irene.” He said hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure if he could call her that. “It is good to finally meet you in person.”

“Oh and you, my boy. I mean look at you.” Irene said as she held out her hands to him and he took them like a gentlemen. “I am so happy that I live to see this day. To have you all home, on Earth.”

 _Home, on Earth._ Seven still bristled a little at those words but apparently everyone else found that concept completely acceptable. If only she had prepared herself more for this day… Like Icheb clearly had. Instead she had almost refused to acknowledge Voyager’s final destination, stubbornly focusing on her work.

Before she could berate herself further, she felt Kathryn’s warm hand glide into her own and she quickly looked down at their interlocked fingers and then up at Kathryn’s face.

Her gray eyes were still shining with tears but they were happy tears as was evident by the radiant smile she was throwing at Seven as she pulled her in closer. 

Seven’s anxiety left her, at least it was pushed to the background, as she smiled back at her partner, her Captain. 

_I love you. That is not going to change._

Those words in Kathryn’s voice, those would be her mantra for the coming days. With them, she would be able to get through this, no matter how many more surprises might come her way… Hopefully.

Meanwhile Irene had moved on to talk to Gretchen and Phoebe and Seven looked on in surprise at how easy the three women talked to each other. Maybe they had spoken to each other before? She had never asked if they knew each other but it was not unlikely. 

As she looked around the room she could see more families of crewmembers mingling with each other. Harry Kim’s mother was talking with a woman who Seven knew had to be Tom Paris’ mother. She was holding baby Miral proudly in her arms. The Doctor was talking to a man who had to be Naomi’s father as the girl was clinging to his neck while Samantha watched them with a big smile on her face.

The Voyager family that Kathryn had always talked about was a lot bigger than just their crew. They were just a part of it but there had also been the home front. People who had gotten to know each other because they all loved people who were lost in the Delta Quadrant. 

Even though most of these people were still strangers to her now, she might get to know them better in the coming days or years. Perhaps that was not such a bad thing… even though her mind still screamed at her that she did not need any more family. That she did not want any more family.

“Are you okay?” Kathryn whispered in her ear as she leaned up on her toes so only Seven could hear her. 

“Yes… I think so, you too?” Seven asked her in a shaky voice, leaning further in as well but not kissing the Captain. Somehow it felt inappropriate to do so in their current company even though she really wanted to. 

“I’ve never been better.” Kathryn replied and that solved almost everything for Seven.

Kathryn was happy. Icheb looked like he would be very happy here. So she could be too. She had to. With her extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the writing of the coming chapters will be a bit easier than this one but either way I don't think I can go much faster than two chapters each week now. This story is a little different because we have left Voyager and so many new people have joined the series. Still, I hope you will forgive me for that slower pace and that you will still enjoy reading the story.  
> If you have any feedback, anything at all, please leave a comment!


	5. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your patience. Enjoy this new chapter!

“Captain Janeway?” Kathryn turned around as she heard a rather nervous voice call out her name.

An Ensign whom she had never seen before stood a little apart from their little group. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back and he was standing at attention with a very excited smile on his face. 

“Are you ready?” He asked her. “The Admiral… He wanted me to ask you if you are ready to give your speech.”

He nodded his head towards the stage at the front of the room where Kathryn could just make out the figure of Owen Paris standing behind a Starfleet lectern, illuminated by blinding spotlights. In front of him zoomed several small devices that were probably some sort of cameras. 

Kathryn nodded at the Ensign who promptly zoomed off back in the direction of the stage to tell Paris that he had delivered his message with success. 

She smiled after him, feeling strangely tired all of a sudden. She turned around to look at Seven and saw that her partner was also studying the stage. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Seven asked her. 

Kathryn was overwhelmed by a strong urgency to kiss her. If only there hadn’t been hundreds of people watching them, including her mother and Seven’s aunt... But the fact that Seven had offered to go with her to that stage was like if someone else had offered to accompany her into battle. She knew how much Seven hated attention. 

“Thank you, that is very sweet.” Kathryn whispered back, causing Seven’s wide blue eyes to flicker back to her face and soften. “But I will be fine, you stay with… our families.”

Seven turned her head and Kathryn followed her gaze to look at Gretchen, Phoebe and Irene who were still talking to each other even though Kathryn’s mother kept glancing at her eldest daughter. Maybe to see if she was still there…

“Okay.” Seven answered her, without much more enthusiasm than before.

“Don’t worry.” Kathryn said, squeezing Seven’s hand again. “It will be over soon and then we will probably get some alone time.”

Something changed in Seven’s posture then. She stood almost as straight or maybe even straighter than the Ensign just had and a stubborn fire came to life in her blue eyes. A smile, even though it was a bit weak, appeared on her lips. “Don’t _you_ worry about me, Captain. I’m not the one who has to speak to the entire Federation...”

Kathryn smiled back even though she felt a slight swooping feeling in her stomach at that realization. She could already hear some excited murmuring in the room and one quick glance told her that at least most of her crew was looking at her expectantly, waiting. 

It wasn’t over yet… Not yet. She still had to officially bring them home.

“I’ll be right back.” Kathryn said more to her mother than to Seven. 

Then she dove into the mass of people, heading towards the stage. She kind of wished the Ensign had waited for her so he could escort her there because the people were not moving aside as quickly as she wanted them to and there was no way to go around them.

The members of her crew mostly just smiled at her but their families all seemed to want to thank her personally for bringing their loved ones back home. She didn’t mind of course but after she had only made it a few steps closer to the stage a blinding spotlight landed on her. 

It tracked her process and she wanted to bet that the cameras were probably sending footage of her moving through the crowd to whoever was watching. The background music, which had been soft and calming before, now swelled into a more exciting orchestra and the volume turned up. 

After what felt like a very long time, in which she shook numerous hands, she finally reached the steps to the stage where Owen Paris was waiting for her at the top. She almost felt like an Ensign again as she looked up at his stern but smiling face. 

“Kathryn.” He did not use her rank. “As you probably expected, your speech will be broadcast live to almost all the planets of the Federation. I don’t have to tell you how many people will be watching…”

“No, please don’t tell me.” Kathryn sighed as she nervously tucked on her uniform jacket to straighten it out a bit. 

“Try not to think about it.” Owen said as he looked out over the crowd edging closer to the stage. “Just focus on the people here, on your crew and their families. _Your_ family.”

Kathryn quickly looked out as well and without any difficulty found Seven and Icheb in the back of the crowd. Her mother was clutching one of Seven’s arms as Aunt Irene held onto the other one. Kathryn knew Seven must be uncomfortable but she thought she could still make out an encouraging smile on her partner’s face nonetheless. She would just have to focus on that smile. 

“We are ready for you, Admiral.” Another Ensign Kathryn didn’t know told Owen and he quickly looked back at her. She gave him a curt nod and then followed him to the center of the stage where he took his position behind the lecturer again. 

A hush fell over the crowd without him having to ask for it. Then the music slowly died. 

“Peoples of the Federation. Distinguished guests.” Owen started out and Kathryn quickly looked to the side. What distinguished guests? Were they here in the room or were they just watching? She hadn’t even asked Owen who else was here besides her crew and their families. Who would she be speaking to exactly? But there was no time to think about it.

“Families and most importantly… crew of the USS Voyager.” Owen continued and a smile broke out over his face. “This is the moment we have all been waiting for, for seven long years! And I don’t want to keep you waiting any longer! So without further ado, please welcome back Captain Kathryn Janeway.”

A loud applause broke out as Owen put his hand on her shoulder before switching places with her. Kathryn quickly grasped hold of the lectern with both hands. She had written down some things to say but she knew that if she pulled out a padd, it would make her even more nervous. She had decided that she would just trust her instincts and training. 

“Thank you, Admiral Paris.” Kathryn started out when the applause had mostly died down. “And thank you to Starfleet for giving us such a warm welcome here in San Francisco this morning. With our families.”

She paused because she knew that the cameras would want to get a shot of the reunited families who were listening to her. 

“Thank you to all of you who are listening, wherever you are. You have kept the faith alive that this day would eventually come. The day that Voyager would return to the Alpha Quadrant. It was this belief and your support that kept us going and made our return possible. I want to especially thank the people involved in the Pathfinder Project for making the last year of our journey more bearable. Those long distance calls and data streams have at least prepared us a little for what we would find back home.”

There were some nervous laughs in the crowd but most people stayed serious and silent. 

“Still, it will take a while for all of us to get used to the fact that we are in fact back. I hope you will all give us the time and the space we need to do so. The past seven years… have been an amazing adventure but it wasn’t easy.”

Kathryn hesitated as her mind flitted to all the names of the crewmembers she lost. How could she ever explain the past seven years to the peoples of the Federation? How could they ever understand what they had been through? And why did she feel this need to explain it in the first place?

She swallowed a bit, wishing that there was a glass of water there for her. With all the preparation Starfleet had managed to accomplish, she couldn’t believe that they had forgotten that little detail. Her eyes frantically looked out over the crowd to find Seven again. 

She was still standing straight, looking right back at her and slightly dipped her head down at her, telling her to continue. But then she gave a little shake and Kathryn knew what she meant.

Seven was right, she did not need to explain. No matter what she would tell the worlds now, it would not be enough. Maybe one day the full story of Voyager would be out there but even then it would not be the same as actually living through the experience. 

Besides, she wasn’t there to explain. Right now, she just needed to focus on accomplishing her task. On bringing her crew home. 

After giving a small nod to Seven, her eyes wandered over the crowd and paused at as many familiar faces as possible. Her crew, her Voyager family.

“It has been a honor to serve this crew during this adventure, during this long journey home. I have been very privileged to be surrounded by all these talented and strong people. Some were with me right from the start, others joined our crew… our family, at a later time.” Again Kathryn’s eyes found Seven. “But all of them were essential into bringing us home.”

“So to close, I would like to thank you. My crew. Thank you for…” Her grip on the lecturer tightened and she knew that her knuckles must be bone-white by now. “Thank you for bringing me and Voyager home.”

A loud applause broke out, giving her the opportunity to take a much needed breath and a step back. She wanted to walk right off the stage and back to her family but that was not possible yet. Admiral Paris had grasped her shoulder again, not so much as to restrain her but maybe to reassure her and to ask her to stay strong for a little while longer. 

The lights dimmed slowly and the strange recording devices were lowered to the ground and then whisked away by personnel. Meanwhile the crowd in front of the stage kept up their applause and she could even hear some cheers, the loudest came from her own sister Phoebe. Other people were calling out to her as well, mostly her crew, thanking her in return. 

It was all very overwhelming and she was happy when Owen raised his hands again to ask for silence. Even though this meant she was standing on her own two legs again without his strong hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you, Captain Janeway.” He started out slowly, lengthening the words until he was once again sure that everyone could hear him. “Thank you Captain, for that wonderful speech. And I hope you know that we, not just Starfleet but the families who were left behind, owe you a great debt.”

More applause followed and Owen looked back at her. With a start she realized that he suddenly reminded her of two people. Tom Paris his son was there in the vulnerability in his eyes but there was also a ghost of her own father smiling back at her. 

It was a very strange sensation and she was happy when he moved his gaze back to the room. “Now I know you must all be eager to get to know each other again, to tell each other what happened to you in the past seven years. Starfleet understands that and we want to offer you any help we can.”

A screen behind them blinked to life and on it was an image of a very nice appartement building. “This building will be at your disposal and only to you and your families. Every crewmember will get their own apartment which they can share with family members or a fellow crew member if they wish.”

This caused some commotion in the crowd as people immediately started discussing the possibility of pairing up and some family members were clearly imploring their returned loved one to allow them to stay with them. Harry Kim looked especially uncomfortable as his mother practically clung to his arm.

“I know this might be a hard decision and I want to turn my attention to the families now.” The crowd hushed again as mothers, fathers, partners and friends looked up at the Admiral in surprise. “Please give them time. Like Captain Janeway said, it will be a whole new adventure for them to get used to being back home. We have to be patient, even though we have had to be patient for a long time already. We have them back now, let’s all be careful to handle this situation well. By giving them space if they need that.”

A few people nodded in agreement and Kathryn could see relief on the faces of some of her crew. It looked like Seven wasn’t the only one who would need some time to adjust to life back on Earth. Kathryn herself hoped that her mother and sister would understand that she needed some space and did not necessarily want them to stay with them here in San Francisco. 

“There will be medical teams and counselors ready to talk to any of you in the coming days, weeks and even years.” Owen Paris continued. “There will be more information waiting for you in your apartments and don’t be shy to ask us for anything we might have forgotten to provide.”

Maybe I should have asked for that glass of water? Kathryn thought sarcastically but then sternly told herself to stay serious. She could already see some of the younger members of her crew getting restless as they waited for the Admiral to finish. 

“When you are ready, please tell us what apartment you would like and with whom you would like to share it with.” Owen said as he gestured towards two long lines of Cadets waiting for them with padds in their hands at the back of the room. “Don’t hesitate to ask for anything else you might need and now all that is left to say for today is… Welcome back. Welcome home Voyager!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you think!


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your patience. I just had the best and most amazing weekend of my life! So that is why this chapter is a bit on the late side and also maybe a bit uneventful. But I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.

Getting back to her family took Kathryn much less time than when she had walked towards the stage. The tension in the room had broken and everyone was focused on their own family and friends. Some little groups were already eyeing the Cadets waiting for them to show them to their new apartments.

Kathryn locked eyes with Chakotay for a minute and he quickly nodded at her with a smile before he approached this line of helpers with his cousin. After that, more and more people followed their Commander.

Seven was still standing with their little family and Kathryn could see the relief on her face when she joined them again. 

“Great speech, Captain.” Phoebe said to her. She used her rank mockingly as always but still her praise seemed genuine. 

“Yes, well done Kathryn.” Their mother added to it but Seven simply looked at her with a strange almost sad smile on her face. 

Kathryn thought she understood what Seven was feeling and she quickly walked over to her partner and took her hand. 

It was over now. 

Before she could ask their family what they wanted to do next, Harry Kim suddenly appeared next to Icheb.

“I am sorry to interrupt, Captain” He said and judging by his tone, Kathryn almost expected him to tell her that their long range sensors had picked up some sort of anomaly. He was very tense. 

“That’s alright, Harry. How are you holding up?” She asked him, not using his rank on purpose.

“Good… I’m good. Thank you.” He mumbled before he quickly looked back over his shoulder. Perhaps to make sure that his family hadn’t followed him. “Actually I was wondering if I could ask you something, Icheb?”

“Of course, Harry. What is it?” Icheb asked him, clearly surprised to be Harry’s target. 

“Well with these apartments… I was thinking, I don’t want to be alone just yet so I was hoping that you might want to share one with me?” Harry said, his face turned a little red as he glanced at Gretchen, Phoebe and Irene who were still listening in.

Phoebe, always very sensitive to other people’s feelings, quickly took the hint and started talking and joking loudly about the nice apartment building that she apparently had dubbed the Voyager Condo. Irene laughed with her and Gretchen graciously pretended to be distracted while Seven and Kathryn walked closer to Harry and Icheb.

“Of course, I would like that very much Harry!” Icheb said excitedly. “But don’t you want your family with you?”

“No!” Harry said a little too quickly and a little too loud, which made him chuckle awkwardly. “Definitely not.”

“Is your mother giving you a hard time?” Kathryn asked him sympathetically. 

“No, really she… she means well.” Harry tried to explain. “But you know how she can be… how all mothers can be, I suppose.”

“Of course.” Icheb said again and this time Seven looked at him pointedly, as if she was offended and Kathryn quickly squeezed her hand. 

“Are _you_ sure you want to share?” Harry asked Icheb again. 

“Yes, really sure. It will be fun! You can show me around the grounds.” Icheb said with a smile but then he slowly turned to face Seven as if he suddenly realized that she was still there. “That is… if it is okay with you?”

Seven opened her mouth to answer him but then closed it again with a frown, biting her lip. 

She looked back at Kathryn but the Captain did not want to make this decision for her. Icheb was still very much Seven’s charge and enough things were already changing for her as it was. So she just looked back at her with a neutral expression on her face while still keeping a firm hold on her hand.

With a sigh Seven turned back to Icheb. “Yes, it is fine with me.”

Icheb let out a whoop, his excitement clearly hadn’t dropped since the left Voyager. Harry smiled back at his young roommate and Kathryn thought she understood why he had chosen Icheb. He was cheering him up already. 

“Thanks, Seven.” Icheb said before he clasped his hand on Harry’s shoulder and moved as if to walk away to the line of Cadets waiting for them.

But before he could leave, Seven’s hand shot out and closed around his free arm. “Just… make sure that you get a place close to ours, okay?”

“Of course.” He said with a soft smile and then he turned back to the three women who were still standing close to them. “It was wonderful to meet you all in person. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Thank you, Icheb.” Gretchen said with an adoring smile on her face. “It was great to meet you too.”

They all watched the two men walk away and it was Aunt Irene who eventually broke the silence. “What a nice young man. So polite.”

“Yes, he is.” Seven said without taking her eyes away from Icheb’s retreating form. Kathryn could see pride in those eyes but also a strange sort of envy.

Kathryn did not know what to say next but then Irene took a tentative step towards Seven and softly touched her shoulder, almost as if she wasn’t entirely sure that her niece was really back. “I… I should go.”

Seven swiftly turned her attention back to Irene in surprise and Kathryn could see a familiar fear written all over her face this time. “I hope I didn’t offend you in any way?” 

“No… No, of course not!” Irene said as she moved her hand up to touch Seven’s face. 

Kathryn gently let go of Seven’s hand and took a step backwards to give them some space while still listening in. Her mother took the opportunity to wrap her own arm around her waist and Kathryn softly hugged her back.

“I just want to get back to the transporters before everyone else leaves. You know… beat the rush.” Irene explained with a soft smile. “But… I hope I get to see you again soon?”

“Yes… I would like that.” Seven replied, smiling as well now. 

“Just let me know when you are ready and… you can meet me wherever you want.” Irene said a little awkwardly. “You can come visit me in Norway or I can come back here…”

“Thank you.” Seven simply said with a nod and then hugged her aunt while glancing back at Kathryn. 

She smiled at her encouragingly thimking that Seven had handled that goodbye very well but then Irene turned to her. 

“It was wonderful to meet you too, Captain.” Irene said as she stretched out a hand.

Kathryn quickly accepted it with both hands. “You too and please, call me Kathryn.”

“Ah yes.” Irene laughed as she glanced back at Seven. “I guess I should.”

Then she said goodbye to Gretchen and Phoebe. Kathryn was surprised when Irene actually gave her mother a hug but then she gave them all a small wave before walking back to the big doors. 

“You two seemed to know her quite well already.” Kathryn observed, turning to her mother and sister with a slightly suspiciously look on her face. 

“Well, yes. We have talked from time to time and she came to visit us in Indiana only a few months ago.” Gretchen told her with a straight face. 

“We needed to come up with a battle plan, you see.” Phoebe said as she slung one arm around Seven’s shoulder who did not seem to mind the contact as she smiled down at Kathryn’s sister.

“I’m sorry. A battle plan?” Kathryn asked, even more confused.

“Well you know with all the attention you two were getting because of your relationship, we thought it would be a good idea for both our families to join forces.” Phoebe smiled at her. 

“I see.” Kathryn said simply. 

She had never expected her mother and sister to know Irene so well already. She suddenly realized that they had probably heard more stories about little Annika than she had… That made her feel strangely left-out. 

“I think that was very nice of you.” Seven graciously said to Gretchen and Phoebe, snapping Kathryn’s attention back to the conversation. “And I can’t wait to see the place where Kathryn grew up myself.”

“Oh, you will. Soon.” Gretchen smiled at her. 

“But first we want to see the place where you are going to live!” Phoebe said excitedly while letting go of Seven.

“ _If_ that is alright with the two of you. Don’t worry, we won’t stay long.” Gretchen said, turning back to Kathryn. “We will give you all the time and space you need.”

“Thanks mom.” Kathryn said, relieved that she did not need to ask for it herself.

“But you will show us your Voyager Condo, right Kathy?” Phoebe pleaded with her. 

Kathryn looked at Seven, if only to make her little sister wait a little longer but also to check with her partner. Seven looked back at her with a slightly confused but amused look on her face. “I don’t see why not.”

“Ah, Seven you are the best.” Phoebe said with a smile, looping her arm around Seven again and promptly steering her towards the exit. 

Kathryn sighed as she and her mother followed them to the few Cadets who were still standing there. Most of the crew had apparently already gone off to their apartments and the ones who were still there looked to be doing alright. 

She briefly wondered if she should wait and see if they all got off okay but she was feeling so tired all of a sudden that she was having trouble just following her sister’s excitement. 

Then she spotted Admiral Paris who nodded at her with a smile as if to tell her that he would make sure that all of her crew would get to their new homes safely. She quickly smiled back at him in thanks.

“I’m sorry about Phoebe.” Her mother said softly while holding on to Kathryn's elbow. “She is just excited to have you back.”

“I know and I don’t mind.” Kathryn smiled back at her mother. “It is just a lot to take in.”

“Of course and I meant what I said Kathy.” Gretchen said, not smiling and in a very serious tone. “You two take all the time you need. I’m just happy that you are home.”

Home… She _was_ home. Right? Her mind kept telling her that she was but Kathryn had a strange feeling in her chest. As if she had left half of her heart back on her ship. The thought of Voyager, orbiting the planet without her, made her feel almost guilty. As if she had abandoned her ship somehow. Her former home.

But then she looked at Seven who was waiting for her before approaching the Cadet who was eagerly waiting for them to take her padd. 

Kathryn smiled in relief. She _was_ home because Seven was here. Voyager was just a ship after all, a place that they had called home for a long time and the place where she had fallen in love with Seven. But her heart was whole, beating loudly in her chest and it was right here with this woman who was waiting to start their new lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that could have been a nice ending... but I am just getting started. ;) Don't want you to miss out on "seeing" the Voyager Condo. 
> 
> If you have the time, please let me know what you think.


	7. Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and a special thank you to everyone who gave me feedback on the previous chapters. This weekend I hope to have some more time to write and I will go through all the other chapters again to check on some things. For now, I hope you'll enjoy this next one.

Seven did not know what she was supposed to do. Gretchen and especially Phoebe were looking around the apartment enthusiastically and even Kathryn had been thrilled when she had seen the luxurious bath in the bathroom. But somehow Seven could not get excited about the place. 

_What is wrong with me?_ She quietly asked herself, feeling more and more guilty about her own emotions and more to the point, the lack thereof. 

Icheb had been very excited. He was in the apartment next door and in a way Seven was happy that he was not here with them so she wouldn’t spoil his mood. He had poked his head out of his front door when they had passed, just to let her know that he was doing great. Then he had closed the door again, already laughing and joking with Harry.

Seven had walked into the apartment with the Janeways and their escort but had stopped right next to the door as they looked around the place. Seven had tried to follow them but her mind was too preoccupied.

She had kept eyeing the communication devices that lined one of the walls. The Cadet had noticed and had explained the system to them. 

“Of course there is a replicator at your disposal.” She had said, pointing to the familiar device. “But you can also order food from several restaurants. Some have even prepared special Voyager Homecoming dishes for you.” 

Seven had stared at the Cadet in disbelief as she said that and then looked at Kathryn who just chuckled and then moved on to the kitchen. 

“Of course you can also use the fully equiped kitchen.” The Cadet continued enthusiastically, following the Captain with her eyes. “Order whatever groceries you like through the system and they will be delivered to your doorstop. For now we have stocked it with some basic ingredients and of course several blends of coffee.”

To her credit, Kathryn had smiled politely at the young girl who was apparently very eager to show the Captain how much she had studied them to prepare for their arrival.

Seven had mostly just tried to ignore her as she studied the communication system up close.

“Of course you can also use the system to call whoever you want to talk to, both inside the Voyager building and out.” The Cadet had rattled on. “Starfleet will also use it to contact you… when they need to.”

That last comment had caused the little hairs on the back of Seven’s neck to stand up. The little excitement she had felt at seeing the kitchen evaporated as she looked at the communication system with suspicion. 

She hadn’t followed the others as they entered the other rooms and eventually the Cadet had left. She had smiled at Seven encouragingly but Seven had also noticed how her curious eyes had flickered to her visible implants. She probably should get used to that… 

Now she was just waiting to see what Kathryn, her mother and sister wanted to do next. Secretly she hoped that she could be alone with Kathryn now because she felt really exhausted from keeping her senses on alert for so long.

But she didn’t want to deprive Kathryn of her reunion with her family. It was sweet to notice how Gretchen kept touching Kathryn’s arms or face, to make sure that her daughter was really back. Phoebe was just one block of excitement as she kept telling them how envious she was of them living in such a nice place. 

“Still… it is not for me.” Phoebe concluded as she walked back into the living room and looked at the couch with a critical eye. 

“Why is that?” Seven asked her as she tore her eyes away from the communication system and looked at the couch to see if there was something wrong with it.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I love the apartment and all the luxuries.” Phoebe said with a smile as she picked up a crystal wine glass from the coffee table. “But you know… It’s still a Starfleet building.”

She pointed to the closed door and Seven suddenly noticed how the Starfleet insignia was there, glinting back at her.

She looked at Phoebe who raised her eyebrows as if she was waiting for Seven to agree with her.

“Don’t listen to her, Seven.” Gretchen said as she emerged from the bathroom with Kathryn. “Phoebe has always had a problem with… authority.”

That actually did not help because Seven actually understood that very well and she wanted to ask Phoebe more questions. Maybe she should get to know Kathryn’s sister a little better? 

“I’m a free spirit.” Phoebe shrugged, putting down the glass again. “Did Starfleet tell you how long you would have to stay in this gilded cage?”

“No, they didn’t.” Kathryn said and Seven noticed a tightness in her partner’s body language. Maybe she was tired as well? “But we will have to stay here until we are debriefed.”

Debriefed… that word caused more nerves to erupt all throughout Seven’s body. What was Starfleet going to ask her? They probably wanted to talk to her about her time with the Collective… something she really did not want to be reminded off. 

“I’m sure everything will go well and that you two will be able to go wherever you want soon.” Gretchen said in a soothing tone.

“Who knows, you might even be able to fly off again on another seven yearlong mission.” Phoebe said in a joking way but there was a strange expression on her face, one Seven did not completely understand.

“I’m back now.” Kathryn said in a soft voice.

Her little sister did not respond as she simply walked over to Kathryn and enveloped her in a very tight hug. 

Seven looked at them for a while and her heart beat a little stronger as she watched Kathryn hug her sister back with a smile on her face. She was home. This was Kathryn’s home and this was her family. 

Before Seven could analyze that thought more, she felt Gretchen’s hand touch her arm lightly. “How are _you_ doing, Seven?”

“I’m… okay.” Seven whispered back because Gretchen apparently did not want her daughters to overhear. “It is just…”

“I know.” Gretchen smiled at her, reaching up to softly touch her cheek. “You two take all the time you need. You especially, Seven. And if there is anything we can do for you, you only need to ask.”

“Thank you.” Seven said softly before wrapping her own arms around Kathryn’s mother.

She felt a little awkward, initiating the hug and she almost pulled back again to check if it was okay but she couldn’t move as Gretchen hugged her back tightly. 

When she was released, Seven immediately caught Kathryn’s eyes and there were tears in them which she furiously tried to blink away. 

“We will let you get settled in.” Gretchen said as she moved on to hug Kathryn. 

Phoebe had turned away a little to wipe her own eyes but now she turned back to face Seven with a weak smile. “Welcome to Earth, Seven.”

“Thank you.” Seven murmured again. 

“I’ll call you.” Kathryn told her mother.

Gretchen nodded at her and then Phoebe took her arm before they walked outside and the door with the Starfleet insignia closed silently behind them. 

Kathryn let out a deep breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding. Before she could even take two steps towards Seven, her partners arms closed around her already.

Grateful she leaned into her tall frame and just let everything go. Her muscles relaxed and her emotions rose up inside her like a storm and then crested over the edge. Before she knew it, she was sobbing against Seven’s shoulder. 

What was wrong with her? Why was she crying like this? Again… It felt just like her breakdown after Voyager had reached the Alpha Quadrant … And it also felt like these tears wouldn’t stop soon.

Somehow Seven maneuvered them to the couch and as they sat down, Kathryn quickly pulled in her legs as she snuggled in as close as possible. 

“Don’t cry, Kathryn. Please.” Seven whispered in her ear and her voice was shaking a bit.

“I’m sorry.” Kathryn hiccupped, trying to control her breathing. “I don’t understand what’s happening to me.”

“Do you want me to ask them to come back?” Seven suddenly asked her. “They don’t have to leave. They can live here with us if you want.”

“Oh no, Seven no.” Kathryn said as she looked up at Seven’s worried face. “I am not crying because they left.”

“Oh…” Seven frowned, clearly confused. 

“It is just… I don’t know… much to take in, I guess.” Kathryn wiped her own cheeks furiously. “I’m actually very happy to be alone with you now. It is over. It is all over…”

She tried to stop it but the tears were coming still and Seven simply pulled her head back against her shoulder. “It’s okay… You can cry if you need to. I just don’t want you to be sad.”

“I’m not sad.” Kathryn said, breathing in Seven’s scent. “Just tired.”

“I know.” Seven rocked her gently back and forth. 

Kathryn lost all track of time as they just sat there, holding each other and moving their hands up and down each other’s backs and arms. 

“How are _you_ feeling?” She finally asked Seven as she leaned back a little to look at her partner’s face again. 

“I don’t know…” Seven replied as she bit her lip. “I think I am happy that you are home, that you accomplished what you set out to do but…”

Kathryn didn’t say anything as she waited for Seven to finish that thought. Instead she just ran her fingers through Seven’s hair which was coming loose from her strict hairdo, marveling at the softness of the blonde strands. 

“On Voyager I knew what I had to do.” Seven finally continued. “I knew what my work was and I knew what I could do for the crew. I had an objective. And then there was you… Us.”

“I’m still here.” Kathryn whispered back. “We are still… us.”

“Yes.” Seven said softly, almost as a sigh. “But that is about the only constant left in this situation.”

“It will get easier.” Kathryn reassured her. “You will find work here… an objective.”

Seven did not say anything but she did glance back at the door. Kathryn wondered if she was checking to see if it was closed. Or if she wanted to go outside to maybe find Icheb. Or if she was merely staring at the Starfleet logo…

“For now, my only objective is you.” Seven said in a more determined tone. “I hope that is alright.”

Kathryn sat up a little, feeling a strange excitement go through her limps at Seven’s words. “That is more than alright with me.”

Seven smiled back at her and as then her eyes flickered down to Kathryn’s lips, her smile turning into a grin. 

Before Kathryn could move or say anything else, Seven’s lips made contact with hers. It electrified her and her exhaustion seemed to disappear. 

Why had she even been crying? She shouldn’t have. She should be happy. Her emotions confused her a lot but in that moment, all she felt was happiness as Seven’s hands moved from her hair to the back of her neck. 

She was on Earth. She was with Seven. She was home and more importantly… they were alone. Finally.

Seven’s lips moved down over Kathryn’s chin and then down her neck before she softly started sucking at her pulse point.

With a low growl Kathryn pulled herself back and abruptly stood up. Her head spun a little because of the sudden movement and Seven looked up at her with confusion written all over her beautiful face. 

“Kathryn?” She panted. 

The Captain did not reply. Instead she just shook her head and pulled Seven up so she was standing as well. Then she softly pushed her towards the door that would lead to their new bedroom. It was time to make this place their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you think.


End file.
